


magazine fantasies

by allmywill



Category: Arcadia (UK Band), Duran Duran
Genre: F/M, Lust, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: John misses Nick in more ways than one.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Renée Simonsen/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	magazine fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> just something small i decided to do today from my long prompt list. enjoy 🖤

Cozying up on the sofa, John holds the new magazine with Nick and Simon on the front. He eyes the glossy cover; they are dolled up in black suits, Simon leaning into Nick. The keyboardist’s back is to his chest. So close.

It makes him a bit jealous.

He puts his feet up and forces himself to open the magazine, paging through ads and articles until he stumbles upon more of Nick and Simon. There they are, staring up at him. Nick’s bright green eyes are complimented by a red rose, held between him and Simon. The best part is, he’s _smirking_. John stares at the page some more.

The photos look a lot like wedding photos. He bites his lip and places a finger atop another photo, a full body shot of the two of them together. John finds himself smiling; Nick’s height is simply adorable.

He wishes he were here right now. He’ll be seeing him soon, but even then, it’s not soon enough.

He cannot deny how attracted he is to this new look. The dark hair and eye makeup looks divine on him. The pastel lipstick has him staring so hard at the page, he’s certain he never wants to look away.

Fantasy will have to do.

John lets his mind wander as Nick’s smoky eyes stare up at him. He imagines taking that suit off him, piece by piece, starting off by loosening his tie. His hands unbutton his shirt, then slip in and touch his skin. He dives in to kiss his neck. In his mind, Nick moans softly. Indulging completely in the fantasy, he pushes the magazine aside and starts to palm himself through his trousers.

But as soon as he does, he hears a key in the door.

_Renée_.

He reaches for the remote and switches the TV on quickly, just as the door opens to reveal his girlfriend. There’s really no use in hiding the magazine, though with it laying on the sofa cushion next to him, it feels as if it’s taunting him.

Renée sets her bags down by the door, then makes her way over to him. She rounds the back of the sofa and wraps her arms around his shoulders. He nuzzles his face against hers, happy to see her.

“Welcome home, babe. Have a good trip?”

Renée kisses his cheek, sighing happily. “I did. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”

She eyes the magazine. “I suppose you did some catching up with Simon and Nick while I was gone?”

John laughs softly. “Not as much catching up as I would’ve liked.”

Understatement of the year.

“Well, you’ll be reunited soon.” Renée moves to kiss his other cheek, ever so affectionate. “I can tell you miss Nick. You two are never apart this long.”

John reaches for the magazine. He does miss him, in ways Renée doesn’t know about. Yet. His mind is swirling with ideas, ideas of the three of them together.

“Yeah, I do,” he replies, eager to change the subject. His ideas can wait. “Have any new photos to show me?”


End file.
